U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,329 assigned to Frazer Spencer discloses a hand tool with retractable jaws that overcomes the problem of conventional techniques of difficult to open jaw head quickly and simply. It improves in some degrees the practicality of the conventional pliers and enables the pliers to be used more conveniently and flexibly. It adopts a structure which has two jaws hinged on a first pivot, and a second pivot to couple the jaw head and a first handle. The two pivots make the size of the jaw head larger, hence the handle cannot accommodate more tools. When the jaw head is in use, the first pivot receives force, the second handle which drives closing of the front end of the jaw head turns about the second pivot. The force is applied eccentrically. Hence the jaw head cannot bear a greater force. Applicability of the tool is limited.
To provide a tool with a compact structure and smaller size, and capable of bearing greater force and holding more other tools in the handle is a requirement still pending to be fulfilled.